In the discussion of the background that follows, reference is made to certain structures and/or methods. However, the following references should not be construed as an admission that these structures and/or methods constitute prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to demonstrate that such structures and/or methods do not qualify as prior art.
Machining tools such as multiple cartridge and/or insert tools for boring, milling and turning, generally have multiple cartridges each mounted onto the tool body by, for example a mounting screw. The alignment of the inserts is important to obtaining proper machining using these tools, which generally must position multiple inserts of the same tool body at the same time. Therefore, the inserts typically have both an adjustment associated with the seating location on the cartridge as well as an adjustment for the cartridge position itself, both axially and radially. The cartridge position adjustment also adjusts the position of the seated insert.
An example of a conventional fine adjustment of indexable inserts on, for example, a boring tool, uses a ground tapered pin 10, known as a Kam screw or eccentric adjustment, to drive a push pin 20 up and deflect a member of the tool, usually a cartridge 30. The cartridge 30 sits in a cavity 40, with positioning aided by a key 50 or other locating device. A finish boring diameter is set by turning a set screw 60 threaded into the cartridge 30 and contacting the push pin 20 to create preload by deformation of the cartridge 30. The tapered pin 10 is seated in a ground hole 70 by a threaded end 80 and has an adjusting surface 90 under the push pin 20. Insert wear adjustments are made by turning the tapered pin 10 to change the position of the push pin 20 toward or away from the cartridge 30. Fine adjustment is measured by aligning a mark on the tapered pin 10 with graduated marks on the body of the tool. The tapered pin 10 is typically orientated to fall directly beneath the cutting point making precise location of all the features of the mechanism critical and difficult to manufacture.